Book Of The Dead Page 200
by Peter Crissola Fan
Summary: This is a crossover between Evildead 1 and Evil dead 2 (the remake of 1) In chapter 1 Ash's hand is infected by the bite and Linda is still alive. Ash and Linda try to escape the cabin and when they do they learn a knew dark secret from the Book Of Dead.
1. Secrets Never Die

Book of The Dead Page 200

(Peter crissola Fan Does not own any os Sam Raimi's Work)

Chapter 1: Secrets never die

Ash is in the cabin with his girlfriend Linda. Everyone else is dead.

Ash: Come on Linda! get up! we have to find away out a here! (Ash wipes the sweat off his forehead and the blood off his face.) Come on!

Linda is on the floor crying.

Lindaa: (crying) There all dead. All of them.

Ash: And we will too if we don't get the hell out of here.

Linda: (crying) It's no use! The bridge is gone remember? (starts screaming now) They dont want us to leave!!! (starts crying once again)

Ash: (gets down on his knees still talking in a unpatient tone of voice, but talking very soft.) Now listen to me. We are going to get out of here! I need your help tho! We can get throught this!

Ash gets up walks to the 2 doors to make sure they are still locked and secure.

Ash: Now lets see if anything on this tape recorder the old man left us to listen too can help us.

(the man's voice came on and started chanting these strange words.)

Ash: Ya, Ya, Ya. We already heard this bullshit! (started to yell) The bullshit that killed are friends! (he takes the tape recorder and smashes it against the wall)

Linda starts crying more and louder!

Ash: Shut Up! Come on We have to go!

Linda mummbles something.

Ash: What

Linda: dugh boog.

Ash: What for chris sakes:

Linda: (yells) The book!

Ash: O (he runs to the book and opens it.)

All of a sudden they hear bangs on the walls.

Ash: Holy Crap! come on Linda we have to go! (he grabs Linda's hand and holds the book of dead in the other)

They runn for the door unlock it and run down through the short little hall.


	2. Escaping From The Cabin part 1

Chapter 2. Escaping from the Cabin part 1

Ash and Linda run down the hallway with a coming door on their left and right.

Ash: (yells in pain) AAAA!

Linda: (sobbing) What? What is it?

Ash dropps the book.

Ash: My hand! The asshole demon thing bit it remember? O my god my hole hand is turning purple.

They here more bangings on the wall.

Linda: Lets go! (she grabs the book) Um...which way.

Ash: Um...right! Left is the bathroom I think...AA! My hand!!

Ash's hand now has a mind of it's own.

Ash: What the (ash's hand is keeps trying to choke him and he uses the other hand to smack it away) Quick, Linda in the bathroom should be a hammer I used for boarding up the windows!

Linda: She runs in the bathroom and sucessfully finds it.

Ash: Hurry!

Linda comes running out of the bathroom holding a hammer. Ash gets down on his knees and trys to get his possesed hand to the ground.

Ash: Ok now hit it as hard as you can!

Linda: What?

Ash: Do it!

Linda smashes the hand with the hammer.

Ash: AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!

Linda; o Im so sorry.

The mark left a huge swoolen cut. Blood oozing out of the cut as if it were yoke coming out of a crack in the eggshell.

Ash: Well as much painful this is, atleast we knocked it out! But come on! This thing is still alive. We have to get to the shed! Theres a rifle and a chainsaw in there.

Linda screams as the wall behind Ash bursts opens and a demon appears.

Ash: Holy Shit! Lets get out of here!

They take a right leading into the kitchin/dining room. They close the door behind them and head for the living room. They opened the living room door and then closed it once they were in. They heard noises in the other room from the demon.

Ash: Come on in the celler. That thing won't find us in there!

Linda: The celler? (starts to whimper) What about outside?

Ash: Are you nuts? Out there tons of them are probably roaming around out there! Alright lets go!

Ash opens the celler door. The celler door was in the middle of the living room. You would open it up and you would walk right down the stairs.

Ash: Alright Linda you go first.

Linda makes her way down the stairs and stays on the last step. Ash closes the celler door and walks down meeting Linda at the last step. They look around and then they hear a huge loud noise.

Linda: AAHHh!

Ash: Shoo! Be quite! its only the demon up stairs!

Linda: (starcastically) Only...

They both walk together both to afraid to seperate It was pitch black, they couldnt see anything.

Ash: Wait here's a light. (He pulls down the string and the light comes on.) We need to find a way outside.

Linda: But I thought you said that their were probably tons of those things outside.

Ash: Yes but it is the only way to the shed.

Linda: Then why didnt we go outside when we were upstairs.

Ash: For two reasons. The thing in the dining room. And well obviously they are going to be waiting at the front door for us, right?

Linda: I guess. Well how do we get from here to outside.

Ash: Well i guess we should start looking for one of those celler doors, that usually lead to the backyard/

Linda: Does this place even have a backyard.

Ash: Well, pray to God!

Ash and Linda looked around for quite a bit.

Linda: Ash come here!

Ash: You find one?

Linda: No but you would probably like this.

Ash walks over to where linda is.

Ash: Ya what is it?

Linda: It's a rifle and some bullets.

Ash: I guess the gun wasnt in the shed after all.

Linda so now what?

Ash: We go up staires and blow that sun of a bitches head right off! Alright lets go.

Ash tooses the gun in the air grabs it and loads the gun.

Ash: Groovy!

Linda: Wait wheres the Book Of The Dead?

Ash: I dont know you had it.

Linda: O no! Remember when i went in the bathroom and got the hammer?

Ash: You didn't leave it in there did you?

Linda: I think so.

Ash: O great. That area in probablyroaming with those things bye now. I wouldnt be suprised if all of them found there way up to the living room with the one that was chasing us!

Linda: We have no choice we have to get the book.

Ash: Alright, Linda lets go blow that damn thing that's upstairs head right off!


	3. Escaping From The Cabin part 2

Chapter 3

Escaping From The Cabin part 2

Ash and Linda Walk up the stairs, Linda behind him. Ash listens for anything that might be up there. He gets his rifle ready. Ash slowly unlocks the door.

Linda: Ash, Im scared.

Ash squeezes Linda's hand real tight lets go and slowly opens the door slowly.

Ash: It's clear

Linda: Thank god!

Ash: Alright lets make for the bathroom...

Ash and Linda now are in the living room.

Ash: What the?

Linda: What?

Ash: My hand it's consious again.

Ash's hand went out of controle. It grabed the gun out of Ashs other hand and pointed it to his head.

Linda: Ash!

Linda smacks the gun right as the hand pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the ceiling leaving wood falling to the floor. Linda covers her head whyll Ash holds his bad hand out leaving the wood smaking it hard leaving it once again unconcious. Unfortunely the loud noise atrracted...

Linda: AAAAA!!!!!

A demon crashes into the room from the dining room breaking the door open! His face blue and dirty, mouth cut up and bloody, his hair dirty and dry and his eyes dead as a zombie. One of his ears was missing and his left arm was cutt badly.

Linda: (Screaming) O my God!!! Its Scott!

Ash: No, Linda that's not Scott!

The possesed human charges for Ash and pushes him into a bookcase leaving a bunch of books falling on top of him.

Scott: ( floating and in a deep frightening voice) Join Us!! But Either Way we are ging to get you!

Ash: Linda the axe!

Linda runs to the corner of the room where an axe was placed on a chair still wet from blood.. It was used to kill the demon in the celler. Scott follows Linda. Linda grabs the axe and swings it at the demon. The demon grabs it with his hands.

Scott: Join Us!!

Linda: AAHHH!

Ash: Linda duck! (Ash fires a bullet stricking the demon in the back.)

The Demon falls on top of Linda. The axe lands near by Linda. She grabs it and strikes it at Scott's head.

Linda: (whisperes softly) Sorry, Scottie.

Linda runs over to Ash and helps him up.

Ash: Good job, now lets go get the book.

Ash and Linda step over the broken down door to the dining room, Linda holding the axe and Ash with the rifle.

Ash: Holy Shit! My hand! I can't stand it anymore! Quick, linda! Hand me that butcher knife!

Linda: What?

Ash: The buther knife!

Linda picks up the knife, dropping the axe.

Ash: Alright when I say now your going to cut the hand off!

Linda: What? No!

Ash: Just do it!

Linda: But what if it gets infected?

Ash: Well, it's a chance Im going to have to take.

Ash holds his hand down trying not to let it gain control.

Ash:...Now!

Linda chops Ash's hand off, blood spalttering everywhere.

Ash: AAAHHH! O my God!!!

Linda: Hold on let me...um...(there was a fire burning in the living room) Hold on!

Linda runs into the living room, picks up a stick and lights it on fire. She looks back.

Linda: Holy Shit! Where's Scott? I thought I killed him!

Linda ran back to the dining room and put the fire on the wound.

Ash: AAAHHh!

Linda: I know it hurts, im sorry!

Ash: (softly) Behind you?

Linda: What?

Linda turns and Scott appears more dead then ever.

Linda: AAHH! (Linda dropped the stick with the fire on it Scott catching on fire)

Scott fell to the floor leaving now the dining room on fire.

Ash gets up in pain and grabbed the gun.

Ash: Lets go!

Linda ran out of the dining room and into the bathroom and grabbed the book.

Ash: Linda?...Linda? hurry!

Linda ran as quick as she could but the fire was spreading. before she could get into the diing room fire was burning right infront of the door way. Ash was on the other side.

Ash: Come on Linda jump!

Linda: I dont think i can!

Ash: Come on jump.

Linda jumped making it with her skirt caught on fire.

Linda: AAHHH! (she rips off her skirt leaving a little burn on the her right leg.

Ash: Come on! Wew have to get to the shed! This whole cabin is going to burn down!

Linda and Ash ran to the door swung it open and were outside.

In the house is shown a broken window with a trail of blood. It then shows Ash's hand moving towards the Shed.


End file.
